<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CONGRATULATIONS by specialagentrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886987">CONGRATULATIONS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin'>specialagentrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguements, Hamilton References, I don't know if this is borderline copyright so someone please tell me, Light Angst, M/M, implied tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Sapnap confronts Dream on what he should really be focusing on, George. </p><p>Lines taken from the song, ‘Congratulations’ from the musical, ‘Hamiltion.’</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/991119317-congratulations-congrats">wattpad vers. in case ao3 doesn't work :)</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CONGRATULATIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS FUCKING LIFE I WILL CHOOSE THEIR HAPPINESS OVER MINE EVERYTIME<i></i></i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Sapnap.” Dream eye’s light up in happiness when he sees his friend. He’s crafting something on the ground, a banner popping into existence which he puts into his inventory.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Dreamie</em>.” Sapnap steps into the house, going into Dream’s personal space, giving him the harsh glare he could muster.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Um...something wrong Sapnap?” He gives a nervous chuckle.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Congratulations.” He states simply.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Dream looks confused. “Congratulations for what?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“On inventing a new <em> kind of stupid </em> . A damage you cannot undo, <em> kind of stupid </em> . A let out all the cages in zoo, <em> kind of stupid </em>.” Sapnap growls. “Need me to throw in a few more examples of how stupid you’ve been?” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop being so cryptic, Sapnap, you’re confusing me.” The masked man tells him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Lets review. You took a rumor - a few - maybe two knew and you refuted it. By sharing an affair no one has accused you.” The shorter man holds up his fingers and shoves it into his face for emphasis. “I’m talking about the thing you have going on with George, by the way.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You know I’m engaged to Fundy, Sapnap.” Dream crosses his arms.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“And yet you still look at George sometimes as if he has been the best thing to have ever happened to you.” Sapnap sighs. “I <em> begged </em> you to take a break, but you refused to.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You never know when a war is about to start.” He shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Another sigh. “So scared of what your enemies might do to you - you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean? I’ve won nearly every fight I’ve ever been in!” The masked man laughs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Not everyone is out to get you, Dream!” Sapnap argues. “You wanna know why Tommy can do what he wants? He doesn’t dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“So yeah, congratulations!” Sapnap continues when he realises Dream doesn’t have anything to say, looking at the floor made up with crafting tables. “You’ve redefined your legacy, congratulations Dream!” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap turns on his heel, ready to leave, when Dream makes a sudden outburst.  “It was an act of political sacrifice!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He pauses. His head snaps to the side, a scowl on his face. “Political sacrifice?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Dream gulps.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I languished in a loveless marriage in ‘Manburg, I lived only to read your letters. I look at you and think ‘Irene, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?’” Opening up his inventory, he pulls out a stack of letters Dream sent him, from when he was at a tournament with other powerful figures in their world to documents of his travels. His eyes open wide at the sight. “That doesn’t wipe the years or tears away. But I’m back in L’manburg and I’m here to stay.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Walking so that he’s side by side with Dream, he smiles, looking at the ceiling. “And you know what I’m here to do?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap -” His hand reaches out for the other man, but the ravenette steps out of reach, pulling his hand away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m not here for you.” Sapnap states.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Dream raises an eyebrow. “Then why are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know my best friend like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! And a million sunrises ago he said ‘this one's mine.’” Sapnap laughs softly, tearful eyes looking at Dream. “So I stood by. Do you know why?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
No response. Dream’s eyes are downcast, looking at the floor. A blurry memory flashes through his mind, about a time they were once lovers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I love my best friend more than anything in this life - I WILL CHOOSE HIS <em> HAPPINESS </em> OVER <em> MINE </em>EVERY TIME!” He screams, tears streaming down his face. His hands ball up into fists, grabbing Dream’s sweater and bringing him close. </p><p> </p><p>“GEORGE - IS THE BEST THING IN OUR LIFE. SO NEVER LOSE SIGHT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH THE BESTEST FRIEND!” Sapnap shoves him to the ground harshly, elbow’s scraping against the hardwood floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Dream. For the rest of your life - every sacrifice you make is for our best friend.” He lights Dream’s letters on fire, dropping it between his legs, enjoying the satisfaction of watching his friend's stunned expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>carrd.co:<br/><a href="https://sirinpride.carrd.co/">sirinpride</a> &amp;</p><p>requests are open  - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!</p><p>twitter  - <a href="https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt">@homiesexualmcyt</a></p><p>curiouscat - <a href="https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/">@homiesexualmcyt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>